Conventional aircraft wheel assemblies comprise brake stacks which stop the aircraft in response to the compression of rotating and stationary brake discs by either hydraulic or electromechanical actuators. Brake discs frequently comprise carbon/carbon composite material that wears with use, decreasing the thickness of the brake discs and the height of the brake stacks. Worn brake discs are replaced when wear exceeds a predetermined amount. To detect brake disc wear, aircraft wheel assemblies often utilize a wear indicator pin to determine the height of the brake stack. Other conventional aircraft wheel assemblies utilize linear variable differential transformer (“LVDT”) sensors, which electronically measure the distance between the brake stack and the brake housing to calculate brake disc wear. Manually inspection of wear indicator pins is subject to human error, and LVDT sensors are associated with the addition of hardware and electronics to the aircraft wheel assembly.